dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ruler: Master of the Mask OST
Detalles thumb|300px|[[Ruler: Master of the Mask]] *'Título:' 군주-가면의 주인 OST *'Artista:' Varios Artistas *'Género:' Banda Sonora Original *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Distribuidor:' Danal Entertainment Parte 1 *'Artista:' Yang Yo Seob (HIGHLIGHT) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 10-Mayo-2017 **남자라 울지 못했어 (The Man Couldn't Cry) **남자라 울지 못했어 (The Man Couldn't Cry) (Inst.) Parte 2 *'Artista:' BolBBalgan4 *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 17-Mayo-2017 **처음부터 너와 나 (You And I From The Beginning) **처음부터 너와 나 (You And I From The Beginning) (Inst.) Parte 3 *'Artista:' Hwang Chi Yeul *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 24-Mayo-2017 **잠시나마 (A Little While Though) **잠시나마 (A Little While Though) (Inst.) Parte 4 *'Artista:' Kei (LOVELYZ) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 25-Mayo-2017 **별과 해 (Star and Sun) **별과 해 (Star and Sun) (Inst.) Parte 5 *'Artista:' Kim Yeon Ji *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 31-Mayo-2017 **계절사이 (Between Seasons) **계절사이 (Between Seasons) (Inst.) Parte 6 *'Artista:' Kim Na Young *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 01-Junio-2017 **괜찮다고 (I'm Ok) **괜찮다고 (I'm Ok) (Inst.) Parte 7 *'Artista:' Yang Yo Seob (HIGHLIGHT) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 06-Junio-2017 ** 나무 (Tree) ** 나무 (Tree) (Inst.) Parte 8 *'Artista:' K.Will *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 08-Junio-2017 ** 내가 사랑할 사람 (The Person Who I Love) ** 내가 사랑할 사람 (The Person Who I Love) ( Inst.) Parte 9 *'Artista:' Hwan Hee *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 14-Junio-2017 ** 반짝인다 (Sparkling) ** 반짝인다 (Sparkling) (Inst.) Parte 10 *'Artista:' Seo Young Eun *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 15-Junio-2017 ** 두볼에 흐른다 (It Flows on the Balls) ** 두볼에 흐른다 (It Flows on the Balls) (Inst.) Parte 11 *'Artista:' Gavy NJ *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 20-Junio-2017 ** 애심 (Affection) ** 애심 (Affection) (Inst.) Parte 12 *'Artista:' Zia *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 22-Junio-2017 ** 원하고 원해도 (Even if I Want) ** 원하고 원해도 (Even if I Want) (Inst.) Parte 13 * Artista: Kim Greem * Fecha de lanzamiento : 28-Junio-2017 ** 단 한사람 (Only one person) ** 단 한사람 (Only one person) (Inst.) Parte 14 * Artista: '''L (INFINITE) * '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 29-Junio-2017 ** 내가 아니어도 좋아 (I do not like it.) ** 내가 아니어도 좋아 (I do not like it.) (Inst). Parte 15 * Artista: '''Suran * '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 05-Julio-2017 ** 수란 (水蘭) (Water orchid) ** 수란 (水蘭) (Water orchid) (Inst). Parte 16 * Artista: '''Kim So Hyun * '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 06-Julio-2017 ** 내 맘이 들리지 않니 (Can't You Hear My Heart) ** 내 맘이 들리지 않니 (Can't You Hear My Heart) (Inst). Parte 17 * Artista: '''U Sung Eun * '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 11-Julio-2017 ** 가려진 눈물 (Hidden Tears) ** 가려진 눈물 (Tear) (Inst). Parte 18 * Artista: '''Heo Young Saeng (SS501) * '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 13-Julio-2017 ** 바라보기 (Looking) ** 바라보기 (Looking) (Inst). OST Completo * Artista: ''' Varios Artistas * '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 20-Julio-2017 ** Monarch Main Title ** Anger Behind The Mask ** Battle For Blood ** Chaotic Tension ** Toxic Flower ** Monarch Pizz Comic ** Gauns Sonata ** Destiny Waltz ** Advance Of The Monarch ** Situation ** Strong Strike ** The Beginning Of The Fate ** Ramification ** Decision ** Bright Mind ** Rattle ** Love Of The Monarch ** The Space Of Secret ** Longing ** Conspiracy ** Carrying Out ** Pain Hearts ** Kingdoms Gate Galería Ruler- Master of the Mask OSTPart1.jpg|OST Parte 1 Ruler- Master of the Mask OSTPart2.jpg|OST Parte 2 Ruler- Master of the Mask OSTPart3.jpg|OST Parte 3 Ruler- Master of the Mask OSTPart4.jpg|OST Parte 4 Ruler- Master of the Mask OSTPart5.jpg|OST Parte 5 Ruler- Master of the Mask OSTPart6.jpg|OST Parte 6 Ruler- Master of the Mask OSTPart7.jpg|OST Parte 7 Ruler- Master of the Mask OSTPart8.jpg|OST Parte 8 Ruler- Master of the Mask OSTPart9.jpg|OST Parte 9 Ruler- Master of the Mask OSTPart10.jpg|OST Parte 10 Ruler- Master of the Mask OSTPart11.jpg|OST Parte 11 Ruler- Master of the Mask OSTPart12.jpg|OST Parte 12 Ruler- Master of the Mask OSTPart13.jpg|OST Parte 13 Ruler- Master of the Mask OSTPart14.jpg|OST Parte 14 Ruler- Master of the Mask OSTPart15.jpg|OST Parte 15 Ruler- Master of the Mask OSTPart16.jpg|OST Parte 16 Ruler- Master of the Mask OSTPart17.jpg|OST Parte 17 Ruler- Master of the Mask OSTPart18.jpg|OST Parte 18 Ruler- Master of the Mask OST Completo.jpg|OST Completo Videografía Archivo:Yang Yo Seob - The Man Couldn't Cry|The Man Couldn't Cry - Yang Yo Seob Archivo:BolBBalgan4 - 처음부터 너와 나|You And I From The Beginning - BolBBalgan4 Archivo:Hwang Chi Yeul - 잠시나마|A Little While Though - Hwang Chi Yeul Archivo:Kei (LOVELYZ) - 별과 해|Star and Sun - Kei (LOVELYZ) Archivo:Kim Na Young - 괜찮다고 (I'm OK)|I'm OK - Kim Na Young Archivo:Yang Yo Seob - 나무 (Tree)|Tree - Yang Yo Seob Archivo:K.will - 내가 사랑할 사람|The Person Who I Love - K.Will Archivo:Hwan Hee - 반짝인다|Sparkling - Hwan Hee Nota: No todos las partes del OST tienen video oficial. Categoría:KOST